A: SJ
by Cho Vessalius
Summary: Jangan samakan dunia pekerjaan dengan sekolah! Kau kira kita sedang bermain-main?/No Yuri/RnR please? :D


**A: SJ** © **Cho Vessalius**

**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: GAJHE, lebay, TYPOS, OOC, No YURI.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Summary: Jangan samakan dunia pekerjaan dengan sekolah! Kau kira kita sedang bermain-main?

Author's Note: Hallo! Salam kenal buat senpai-senpai semuanya! ^^ Semoga fanfic saya ini bisa diterima baik oleh kalian. ^^

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

Konoha, salah satu kota di Jepang yang cukup padat penduduknya. Tapi, hal itu tidak mengganggu kelangsungan hidup rakyat di Konoha. Sejumlah teknologi yang ada di kota ini baik kualitasnya. Dan juga, kota ini dikenal sebagai kota para penulis, dimana novel-novel _best seller_ di Jepang kebanyakan berasal dari kota ini.

Dari berbagai bangunan tinggi di Konoha, terdapat tulisan Arial Corp yang cukup besar, yang menunjukkan bahwa bangunan tersebut adalah perusahaan Arial. Arial Corp merupakan perusahaan novel terbesar di Konoha, yang merupakan induk dari terbitnya novel-novel _best seller_ di Jepang.

Mari kita masuk ke dalam perusahaan itu.

"Hah! Lelah sekali!" lenguh seorang gadis berambut pink, bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Ayo, semangat, Sakura-chan! Sebentar lagi tenggat waktu!" sahut Shion, rekan kerjanya di Arial Corp ini.

"Aku lelah sekali!" kata Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah? Aku lelah sekali!" sahut Shion.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang sejenak, kemudian dia memperhatikan cangkir kosong yang ada di mejanya.

"Hei, Shion…" panggil Sakura.

"Hm? Ada apa?" sahut Shion.

"Bagaimana kabar anak baru itu?" tanyanya.

"Yang mana? Kita punya 3 anak baru di sini." Tanyanya balik.

"Yang itu… Hinata Hyuuga." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh, dia, anak baru yang novelnya langsung menjadi _best seller_ itu? Entahlah, katanya dia sekarang juga sedang membuat novel baru." Kata Shion.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas panjang. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau iri padanya?" tanya Shion sambil menyeringai.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kata Shion singkat kemudian kembali pada kesibukannya.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas panjang dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

"HALLO, SEMUA!" teriak seorang lelaki sambil meloncati kursi. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura dan Shion tersentak kaget.

"Hei, jangan mengagetkan kami!" seru Shion sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

"Aduh! Sakit!" keluh Naruto.

"Rasakan! Huh!" kata Shion sambil mendaratkan pukulannya kembali.

"Iya, iya, ampun! Huh! Sakit tahu!" kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya jengkel.

"Makanya lain kali jangan buat orang terkejut! Mengerti?" tegas Shion sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti," kata Naruto sambil meringis.

Shion kembali duduk di bangkunya dan Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada.

"Kau tidak sibuk?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Hm, kerjaanku hampir selesai." Sahut Naruto santai.

"Oh." Sahut Sakura singkat.

"Oh, iya, aku mau mengabarkan sesuatu!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri.

"Sesuatu? Apa?" tanya Shion penasaran.

"Kau tahu Hinata Hyuuga, anak baru itu? Aku baru saja menemuinya yang sedang sibuk untuk novelnya yang baru. Apa kau tahu? Idenya begitu brilliant! Wah, aku sampai takjub padanya! Wajar saja direktur kita menerimanya di sini. Dia mempunyai bakat yang bagus!" cerita Naruto panjang lebar.

Shion mendengarnya sambil tersenyum sungkan dan sesekali melihat Sakura yang terlihat bosan mendengarnya.

"Hanya itu? Kau membuat _mood_-ku hilang, Naruto. Pergilah dari ruangan ini atau aku yang pergi." Kata Sakura ketus.

Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya dan hanya bisa diam membisu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku kan hanya…" kata Naruto pelan.

"Aku pergi." Potong Sakura sambil membawa tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sakura!" teriak Shion dari meja kerjanya.

Sakura melangkah cepat dan keluar dari suangan itu.

'Mengapa selalu Hinata?' katanya dalam hati.

'_Mengapa selalu Hinata?'_

'_Padahal dia masih junior dan aku sudah senior. Tapi mengapa selalu dia yang dielu-elukan?'_

'_Mengapa novel-novelnya selalu menjadi best seller dengan gampang sedangkan aku tidak?'_

'_Aku meniti karir ini dengan tidak gampang! Aku selalu bangun walaupun aku terjatuh.'_

'_Kesuksesan walaupun hanya sejenak hanya sedikit yang kurasakan.'_

'_Mengapa dunia begitu tidak adil?'_

'_Sungguh kejam! Aku semakin merasa terhina!'_

Sakura keluar dari bangunan besar itu. Dia menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya sampai tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyadari kalau dia mulai menangis.

Kau tahu?

Kehidupan pekerjaan itu kejam.

Jangan samakan kehidupan pekerjaan dengan kehidupan sekolah.

Karena itulah kita bekerja ketika dewasa.

Karena ketika dewasa kita telah dilatih untuk kuat.

Menjalani kehidupan dewasa bukanlah sesuatu hal yang gampang.

* * *

><p>"Hiks…"<p>

Sakura menahan air matanya dan mencoba untuk menghapusnya.

BRUK!

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menabrak seseorang

"Ah, maaf!" kata orang yang dia tabrak.

"Maafkan aku juga." Kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan.

Ketika dia berdiri…

Matanya membulat.

"Ah! Haruno-senpai!" sahut orang itu.

"Hi-Hinata…" gumam Sakura.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan emosinya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Huah, akhirnya prolognya selesai! XD Maaf kalau jelek dan kependekan. Soalnya baru prolog.

_Keep or delete_?

Silahkan di-**review**! XD

**Flame**? **Concrit**? Saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. :D


End file.
